


Drunken Mistake

by iouko_miku



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Caring Reborn, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fluff, Pregnancy, Random plot, Romantic Fluff, TYL, Tsuna is matured, skull pretended to be male, the ex arcobalenos are adult, this is rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iouko_miku/pseuds/iouko_miku
Summary: "Oh my," a soft gasp escaped from her mouth. The result of the pregnancy test showed positive, and that's enough proof that Skull had been pregnant for about five weeks. Now, how was she supposed to hide it from everyone else?





	Drunken Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but this isn't proofread

"Oh my," a soft gasp escaped from her mouth. The result of the pregnancy test showed positive, and that's enough proof that Skull had been pregnant for about five weeks.

At first she didn't want to believe it but because of all the symptoms she experienced, Skull was finally convinced that she should do the test. Now, with the result in her hand, she was forced to face the reality.

Her lips frowned. "Ah, how am I supposed to hide it when it becomes bigger? That would be an impossible task!" She monologued. Both her secrets, her gender and the pregnancy, were on the line. Only a few months more, she won't be able to hide it anymore.

There were many reasons why she chose to pretend to be a man, some included that she won't be taken seriously as a woman. And that a man would be more respected in the Mafia society. She respected Lal Mirch for being strong, but Skull never had enough strength or intellect to stand high with pride. Her only good point was that her Cloud flame was the strongest in the world, but it was almost useless if she didn't even know how to use it.

Her disguise was good, no one found out that she was actually female. (But she suspected that Viper- no,  _ Mammon  _ knew, because they always eyed her with suspicion)

Now..

Would it be wise that she escaped as it got too big? That's the only solution she could come out with, and yes, she was determined to keep that child.

* * *

A few weeks passed by.

Her stomach was getting more visible. Everyone began to suspect she hid something from them, as she rarely got out from the room. And unexpectedly, Fon was the first one to confront her.

When he knocked on her door, she was packing all her clothes and things, as she was ready to escape. She brought just enough cash for her to buy food and rent some place to stay. "Skull, may I come in?" As she heard Fon's gentle voice, she panicked. Skull rushed to hide her duffel bag and wore a thick turtle-neck sweater over her thin shirt to cover her body.

"Wait a minute!" she shouted as she applied some make up on her face. As she was ready, she opened her door carefully and invited Fon into her room. "Um, why do you come here?" Skull asked, a sheepish smile on her face.

"It's nothing. I'm just a bit concerned about you." Fon returned her smile with a chuckle. "Because, you rarely come out from your room, even for dinner. And even if you come out, it would always be after midnight, and that's only for grabbing a cup of tea."

Skull froze in surprise. "How did you know?"

Fon took a deep breath. "Sometimes, I got out during midnight too. And I happened to see you at the kitchen one day. Forgive me if you find it rude, but I decided to observe you until you returned back to your room."

After a moment of awkward silence, Fon stood up, ready to get out. "That's all I want to tell. Take care of your body, Skull."

Sweat ran through her pale skin as she saw him got out. "T-that is it. I need to go away.  _ Fast _ ." On that night, Skull sneakily escaped from that big mansion without leaving any note or last goodbye to anyone. In her hands was a duffel bag stuffed with clothes and a ticket to her hometown. She wore a cap and a face mask to hide her face.

Skull went to the nearest airport and waited until her flight arrived. At three, her flight to Russia arrived.

* * *

Skull's disappearance wrecked havoc among the former Arcobalenos. "Where is him!?" Colonnello shouted, his skin paled in worry. "Fon, you met Skull yesterday, right? You must know where he is now, kora!"

"How am I supposed to know?" Fon frowned. He tried to think hard about yesterday's event. Skull seemed rushed and hid something from him. Was there anything suspicious in the room– everything appeared ordinary if it's not for.. "Wait a minute," he spoke, the calm façade he wore all the time almost destroyed.

"What!" Colonnello and Lal Mirch screamed in unison.

"I think.." Fon paused, looked around before he continued, "he always planned to run away. Yesterday, I noticed that his closet was half empty and, he rushed and sounded panicked when I knocked on the door."

"That might be true" Verde hummed. "Any idea on where he went?"

* * *

_ Meanwhile, with Skull. _

Knowing that nobody here knew her alter ego as Skull de Mort, she decided that it would be harmless to use her real identity. Right now, she managed to find a cheap apartment and a part time job that offered enough pay. A barista at a homely café. The manager was nice at least, he understood her condition and gave her a shift that's not too tiring.

"Iya?"

Hearing the familiar voice calling her, Skull turned her head to face her co-worker. "Yes?" A smile graced her face as she sweetly replied to the man, who looked no older than 25.

His cheek tinted red. He stuttered, "Uh, your shift has ended. So, um, let me. Let me take over." Despite the fact that everyone knew that she's pregnant, it never stopped her from having a lot of admirers regardless of genders. Her youthful and exotic look was completely to blame for that.

"Oh, it seems like I've lost track of time." Skull looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Thanks for telling, Alex. I'm going home now." She winked at him before she untied her apron and swiftly walked to the exit. 

It's a good thing that the café was not crowded or else she might be unable to handle it.

* * *

_ And now, somewhere in Vongola Headquarters. _

Tsuna was busy. With paperwork piling up on his desk, waiting to be signed and the non-stop troubles stirred by his beloved guardians, there's no time for him to rest. And now, his phone was ringing to no end, as he didn't put it into silent mode.

Getting more and more annoyed by the ringing, finally Tsuna answered the call, without even looking at who's the caller. (As he knew, most of the times that it would be useless. As in the Mafia, it was private business so the number would always be anonymous.) He answered the call carefully, "Yes, this is Sawada. Who's there?"

..just to be met with abrupt yelling, however.

" _ Tsuna, Skull disappeared, kora _ !" Someone, obviously the former Rain Arcobaleno, screeched into his ears.

Tsuna put his handphone a bit further. "Ouch," he mumbled. After a short while, he answered the call back. "Oh, so Skull disappeared. How long has he been lost?

" _ From last night, kora _ !"

That seemed a bit too quick to assume that he had already disappeared, but Tsuna still tried to calm the paranoid man on the call. "Are you really sure that he disappeared? Like, who knows if he actually went for a trip and didn't want anybody to know. It's too quick to assume anything, but it highly that he chose to run away for this moment. One thing I want to remind is that Skull is a legal adult, and he can do anything without telling anyone."

* * *

A few months had passed.

While Iya or Skull leisurely lived her life, the Arcobalenos were panicking over her lost. They attempted to search for him all over the globe, even in Russia. But, the deal was that she lived in a remote area as a woman, and everyone who knew her alter ego said that she is The Great ( _ self-proclaimed _ ) Immortal Stunt _ man, _ Skull de Mort. Nobody really knew her as a woman, even the Vongola Decimo that she had met as herself before!

Skull was taking a stroll at the neighbourly park. Today marked the day that she stopped working. Today was also the 26th week of her pregnancy, on the cold winter. It's been a long time since she last saw snow. Last year, she was on a mission in Southeast Asia, where there never snows.

After strolling for a while, she decided to sit on the bench and enjoyed the beautiful scenery. A part of Skull said that she  _ missed _ her comrades so much. Despite the bullying and abuse she received from Reborn and Colonnello, she still grew to love them, maybe it's because of the bond, she never knew. She missed Fon too and everyone else. And Tsuna..

Though it's likely that Tsuna didn't remember her from the one night stand. She was being herself, after all. Skull chuckled recalling that memory. Softly humming, she was lost in her thoughts till she heard voices calling her name.

"Skull? Skull, is that you?"

She opened her eyes and saw a very familiar figure. "Fon," she softly called out his name. A warm smile, so warm that it can melt the snow, appeared on her face. "It's been a long time, huh?" Tears almost dropped from her eyes, were them from her longing? Skull missed them, despite the fact that it had always been her decision to run.

"Three months, Skull. You disappeared without a trace." Fon spoke with gentleness and concern that was too much for Skull to handle. "Why did you run? And.. is it because of that?" He gestured to her belly.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." In the first place, why the hell did she tried to hide it? It would be alright if they knew her identity, right? Her choice to run away, out of worry and fear that she might be found out, was useless. Maybe her cowardly self was partly to blame as she knew nothing other than running away. She opened her arms.

"Take me home, Fon." As these words slipped from her mouth, she lost consciousness in Fon's embrace.

* * *

When Skull woke up, she was back at her own room. "Ugh, how long have I been unconscious?" She groaned, rubbing her forehead. She slowly tried to stand up, and realised that her clothes were changed to a more comfortable, sleeveless dress. She walked quietly and went to the living room, and realised that everyone was here.

"Um, long time no see?"

"Skull!"

Yuni rushed to hug her. Skull returned her hug. She slowly walked to sit on the couch. Facing her was Reborn, Colonnello and Tsuna. "I'm sorry," she expressed while looking down, too afraid to look at Reborn.

He sighed. "How many months?"

Skull looked up, confused at his question. "Pardon?" She tilted her head. Before he could answer, she realised what he's trying to say. "Oh. 6 months and 2 weeks for now." A small grin curved on her lips as she rubbed her belly.

Reborn can't help but smile too, seeing her like that. "Congratulations. So, who's the father?"

Skull hummed and her eyes watching someone. "A clue, he's beside Colonnello now." Soft giggles escaped from her mouth as she saw his clueless, confused face.

"Tsuna!?" everyone shouted, shocked at the revelation."

"Huh? Since when!" Tsuna can't keep his calm demeanor anymore. He buried his face in his hands, trying to think hard about her statement. Did he ever sleep with someone lately? Yeah, around 7 months before, he remembered sleeping with someone when he's drunk, but his memory was a blur and the only things he can remember were her long black hair and alluring eyes.

"Remember the party 7 months before? The woman with long black hair and amethyst eyes. The one who called herself Iya? That's me," she laughed again. Now in subtle amusement. "I'm sorry that on that time, I slept with you. I'm drunk, you're drunk and then we hit that off. And in the present, I'm pregnant with your child." She shrugged.

"It's okay if you don't want to be with me. It's a drunk mistake after all." Skull convinced Tsuna.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, no. I'll take responsibility. Even though I admit that my memory is a blur, that's my child, right?"

Skull frowned. "But won't it be loveless then? I don't want you to stay just because of responsibility." Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. "Love me if you want to be responsible."

"I will," he said, a gentle smile on his face. He walked towards Skull and pressed a light kiss on her cheek. Skull returned the kiss, but now against his lips.

In the background, Chrome covered Yuni's eyes. "I'm not a child anymore, you know?" She pouted, but Chrome just laughed in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I could finish this a lot earlier if I wasn't distracted by YouTube, mangas and porn but oof


End file.
